A Lie's Still A Lie
by lilylynn
Summary: Do I know how to pick the days for field trips or what?  McBreezys Fic Challenge R&R


Challenge: Tractor Man (2x10) – POV. Miss Angela

I own nothing. But I terribly miss this show. Thanks and enjoy!

x.x.x.x.x

_But a lie's still a lie even when it's white. _

Oh God.

I knew I'd have that song stuck in my muddled head before we even left the building! What I did not know was that I'd be kissing a man I had just met today. Oh, in front of my class too! What came over me, Lord only knows. Let's just call it one of those days. I mean, come on, who can honestly say they have been through the events that occurred today. I know it's most definitely a story to tell the rest of the faculty. And I'm more than sure the kids will be talking about it for weeks to come.

Who could have predicted that a crazed, obsessed man would choose today, of all days, to threaten everyone about blowing up a major part of the city? Just to talk to the president? Seriously?

When I saw the squat men with those guns, something I've never witnessed in real life, I was scared. Who wouldn't be? There I was, standing around thinking quickly about my life choices and how I ended up there in that spot. What could I have done differently in my life? Did I do something wrong? What would have happened if I had chosen a diverse path, taking me far away from this spot? I could be anything right now. I could have done anything. Thoughts were racing everywhere in my head.

Then, a simple question came to me, after Loker talked to me, reassured me.

Boy, do I know how to pick the days for field trips, or what?

Though, I admit, I am very thankful for The Lightman Group because they did keep us calm and safe while they sorted out the uninvited problem. Not to mention how great they were with the kids; creating the atmosphere by taking out the guitar and involving them in the song. Not only bringing them together, but teaching them about lying and the consequences that follows.

My nerves were bad enough and the way everything was handled, well, in this kind of situation, I couldn't have asked for anything better. I can only hope I'll have fewer problems with the children taking things and not coming to me with the truth.

_A white lie._

Ah, there it is again. Ugh, why do I have this kind of luck?

Riding back to our elementary school in the loud, crowded bus, hearing all the kids intakes of their "fun filled" day, I could only nod and smile. My mind was elsewhere. Perhaps back in that room with an 'Uncle Loker' as he strummed away on his guitar.

The way he smiled, the sound of his voice as he sang to my students; he was so very uplifting and caring to every one of them, including me.

I couldn't think straight without my brain taking a detour, arriving and staying on him. It was all a little overwhelming but I knew my actions were different because of the circumstances. At least, that was what I was telling myself.

_A white lie. _

The children continued to chatter on about all they learned. I was actually exceedingly proud of them and their behavior throughout the entire day.

Now, not being able to sit still, each kid was up on their knees, jumping even, as their mouths were running excitedly, a hundred miles an hour. They kept trying to get my attention, reminding me about a certain highlight of the day. I could only imagine what their parents are going to say. The school will be bombarded with moms and dads, worried sick and complaining why they did not get phone calls earlier. Or why things weren't taken care of in a different way. We'll never hear the end of it.

_When it's a white lie, it's the kind you want to tell._

Maybe I need psychotic help. Yeah, after today, I just might get some. My nerves are still fairly high and I try to take deep breaths as we round the corner of the school, bouncing with the bus.

Alright, time for teacher mode. I've got to be under control and get these kids together. The bus driver comes to a stop and I make myself stand up, gaining the charge I thought had slipped. I gather all of the still enthusiastic students, telling them to get their things and line up outside of the bus. Thanking the bus driver, I secretly wanted to inform him we probably won't be seeing him for quite a while.

I can do this, I tell myself. Facing the staff and parents will be a breeze. As we walk single file through the doors of the school, I put on a brave smile for the staff, for my students, and more importantly, for myself. I couldn't look too agitated. I had to get through this, for my jobs sake. Sure, I freaked out a bit back at The Lightman Group, but that was completely understandable.

_But a lie's still a lie even when it's white._

Damn.

It's definitely safe to say we will not be taking class field trips any time soon.


End file.
